Strong
by Comrades-Girl
Summary: Why is she doing this to herself? This is the question that runs through Jake's mind when he discovers Marley's secret. This is a story about how their lives change after Jake is let in on her secret. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**__****THIS STORY HAS BEEN REPOSTED FROM MY OLD ACCOUNT, xxfluttrby-luvxx.**

**Jake POV**

She is so beautiful when she sings. I see her staring at Ryder with this look in her eyes that I can't really pinpoint, but I hate it. And I wish she would look at me that way.

The bell rings and everyone files out of the Glee room. Kitty saunters up to me, giving me a sweet smile that I'm really just not that into today. Probably because it's not Marley's smile.

"Hey, Jake!" She exclaims, wrapping her hand around my arm. "I was wondering, would you help me with this new assignment Finn gave us? I'm sorta stuck for inspiration and..."

"Um," I say, looking desperately around us for an excuse as to why I shouldn't help her. "Sorry, but I'm already helping Marley."

"Can't you help both of us?" she asks, pouting.

"Uh, no sorry," I say and yank my arm away from her, rushing down the hall towards Marley.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Oh, hi," she replies, smiling at me sort of shyly.

"I have a favour to ask you," I tell her. "Can you pretend that I'm helping you with this thing Finn wants us to do?"

"Um, yeah, can I ask why?" she asks, confused.

"I'll tell you sometime later, 'kay? Thanks," I say, smiling at her before I walk away.

**Marley POV**

I don't know why Jake wants me to pretend that he's helping me with Finn's assignment, but it sort of makes me happy to think that he asked _me_ to help him.

I shake my head and smile to myself. I am so falling for him, hard.

"Hey, you," Ryder says, walking beside me towards the cafeteria.

"Hey yourself," I reply and smile at him even though it feel totally fake, like I'm forcing myself to smile for him because really, I don't want to be smiling for him, I want to be smiling for Jake.

"So, I was thinking, do you want to work together on the new project for Glee club?" he asks.

I have a minuscule freak out inside before I find myself saying, "Oh, sorry, I'm working with Jake."

His face falls and I instantly feel bad for lying to him, then it passes again when I see Kitty trying to (unsuccessfully) flirt with Jake. He's acting like he can't even see her staring past her with glazed-over look on his face. I feel his eyes follow me as Ryder and I walk down the hall, which makes me smile because hello, he's looking at me and not participating in Kitty's little flirting games. That's got to mean something, right?

"Hey, I think I'm gonna skip lunch today," I say to Ryder just as we reach the cafeteria doors. "I have some homework to catch up on."

"Again?" he asks and I nod. "Well at least make sure you get something to eat. You're too skinny."

"Yeah, sure," I say and walk off in the opposite direction, away from Ryder, the cafeteria and Jake.

**Jake POV**

I see Marley walking away from the cafeteria and decide to follow her so that I can talk to her about the Glee assignment.

She walks in the direction of the girls' toilets and walks inside. I wait across the hall from the bathroom door. After 5 minutes, I start to worry. No one should take that long in the bathroom, should they? I hear the sound of puking coming form inside the bathroom, and I know that something isn't right.

"Marley?" I call out through the bathroom door. She doesn't reply and I hear more puking. Not knowing what else to do, I push the door open and walk into the bathroom. One of the stall doors is close, and there's no one else in the bathroom.

"Marley?" I call again. I hear a muffled reply from the closed stall and I say, "Hey, open the door. Are you okay?"

I push the door slightly and find it unlocked. The sight before my eyes shocks me.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Wow, it's been so freaking long since I've been on here. Personally, I blame it on Wattpad. Too addictive ;) And now my friend has gotten me hooked back on Fanfic, so here I am. Again ;) lol I'm so super sorry to all of you who thought this was an update! I feel really bad now :/ lol Basically this AN is just to let you all know that I'm gonna be discontinuing 'Roza, My Love', 'I Never' and 'Strong' :/ I'm really sorry! But I have news! And that is that I'm gonna start writing a new, fun VA fanfic, and I have tons of ideas for it! I dunno when I'm gonna post the first chappie, but keep an eye out for it, 'kay? I think it's gonna be a good one ;) It's probably gonna contain some things from 'I Never' that will seem familiar to you guys, cuz I like some of the ideas I used for this story, mainly the fact that it's the gang playing games ;) That's what the new story is gonna mainly be about, but there's also heaps of other stuff that's gonna happen :) I think that's about all I have to say, now. Sorry to all of you who thought this was an update :/ But keep a lookout for my new story! And if you want, check out one of my stories on Wattpad! I think some of you guys will really like them :) The link to my Wattpad profile is on my profile page (on Fanfic. lol). If you have any questions, just ask, and thank you all so much for taking the time to read this! I love every single one of you that do!**

**PS. What do you guys think of the new name? I felt like a change ;)**


End file.
